


Before Chocolate

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scratches from a creature caused Reverend Amos Howell to wince.





	Before Chocolate

I never created Superman TAS.

Scratches from a creature caused Reverend Amos Howell to wince before he smiled and ate a few chocolate treats in bed.

THE END


End file.
